The subject matter disclosed herein relates to flow control systems and, more particularly, to systems for fuel and diluent flow control.
A variety of combustion systems burn a fuel to create energy. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gas turbine engines that burn a fuel to create energy that powers a load. One of the fuels used by the gas turbine engine may be syngas produced by one or more gasifiers of the IGCC power plant. Operation of the gas turbine engine may require a minimum fuel nozzle pressure ratio to avoid flame holding, flashback, or other problems. As a result, the gas turbine engine may be incapable of operating below a minimum load for certain fuels, such as syngas. For example, during startup, the gas turbine engine may operate using natural gas up to the minimum load, and then transition to operation using the syngas. This operational limit reduces the efficiency of the gas turbine engine and the IGCC power plant.